Teddygozilla
Teddygozilla is the first episode of Code Lyoko. The chronological one being the two-part prequel, X.A.N.A. Awakens. Plot The episode starts at the Gym at Kadic, where Milly and Tamiya are reporting for the school news with a video camera. Tamiya originally holds it upside-down, but fixes it upon Milly's request. After introducing herself, Milly starts talking about the Annual School Prom. Milly says they weren't allowed in the Gym due to some reason, but suddenly, Sissi comes in, and Milly asks her for a few words. Sissi then insults Milly and Tamiya as Herb covers up Tamiya's camera, and Sissi informs Milly that she won't be able to find a partner. Milly asks Ulrich, who is nearby, but he denies her request, because he promised to go with Yumi. Sissi then tells her to go to the "sandbox dance", and Milly runs out crying. Meanwhile, Jeremie is in his room talking to Aelita. Jeremie then tells her he's making progress with his materialization program. Aelita then gets overexcited and starts exaggerating with her facial movements, and Jeremie tells her that soon X.A.N.A. won't be able to harm her or them. registers Milly's emotions in preparation for his attack.]] In her room, Milly is crying over her teddy bear, and tells Tamiya she hates all of them. Unknown to the two children, X.A.N.A. sees Milly from her computer screen, and registers her emotions of anger. Milly then runs out of her dorm crying, saying that she's sick of Tamiya as well. In the Gym, Yumi's telling Ulrich she could have gone with Milly, and he doesn't need her at the prom. Ulrich then says that if meanness if one of the qualities of a beauty queen, she'll get reelected. Jeremie comes over and says they should try to get Miss World, i.e. Sissi to see that. Odd then comments on Jeremie's statement, saying Sissi is more of Miss In-her-own-world. Sissi is mad at such an insult. possesses Milly's bear.]] In the Garden Shed, Milly is talking to her teddy bear. Although she doesn't realize, the electricity is going haywire. Tamiya then comes over and tells Milly to get out of the Shed, and that they have work to do. Back in the Shed, a spectre comes out of a lamp and possesses the teddy bear. Meanwhile, Sissi goes to her room, and shoos Herb and Nicholas away, and seems pleased with herself. She then goes into her dorm, takes off her clothes, and puts on some music, then goes around trying to find some clothes to wear at the dance. Whilst she is putting on makeup, the teddy bear, now under X.A.N.A.'s control, climbs to the top of one of Sissi's shelves and pushes down a bunch of bottles on her. Sissi then runs out of her dorm to her dad, and Odd suggests to the rest of his team check Sissi's dorm it in case it is X.A.N.A. is attacked by the teddy bear.]] At Sissi's dorm, they converse about her various appliances, and Jeremie suggests it is a short-circuit. After taking pictures of the dorm, Milly and Tamiya go back to the Garden Shed to pick up her teddy bear, but find it missing. Jim then yells at the poor seventh graders for being in an area that is "no place for children", and Milly gets into a heated argument with the gym teacher. Jim then grounds both of them in their room. Milly then goes and cries in the Courtyard, and Odd goes over to comfort her. They then look at the photos of Sissi's dorm, and find out that the teddy bear is under Sissi's pillow. At the same time, Jim is attacked by the teddy bear for yelling at the two kids. Odd goes to Sissi's dorm and doesn't find anything. In the Infirmary, Mr. Delmas is talking to Jim. In the Gym, Yumi and Ulrich converse about the strange happenings. Meanwhile, Odd goes to Mr. Delmas and asks who attacked Jim. Mr. Delmas then says they don't know, but Jim can use a little rest (and maybe some therapy). Mr. Delmas then puts a paper in the trash bin, which Jim drew on. Odd takes it out and finds out Jim drew a teddy bear. and Odd are attacked by Roachsters.]] Outside, the three boys are talking about X.A.N.A., Jeremie then says one of them should go to Lyoko, and Ulrich decides Odd and Jeremie then says they should go to the Factory whilst Ulrich guards the school. The genius and his purple friend agree, and soon they have crossed the Seine and are at the Factory. Odd gets transferred by Jeremie, ending up in the Desert Sector. At the same time, Ulrich finds out the teddy bear has left the school. In Lyoko, Odd meets with Aelita, who shows him a gaping whole in the earth. On Earth, Ulrich finds out the bear has already gone onto the street, and discovers that Yumi must be his target. Aelita and Odd then look down the hole, but before they can explore, five Kankrelats attack them. On Earth, Ulrich is calling Yumi, but she doesn't answer, because she is in the bathtub. In Lyoko, Odd and Aelita are fighting the Roachsters, but Odd suddenly sees a vision of Aelita falling into the Digital Sea. Ulrich quickly gets Yumi, who has dressed up, and runs away from her house with her. On Lyoko, Aelita falls down the hole, but Odd saves her. In the process, they discover a tunnel. is almost killed by the teddy bear.]] Back in the real world, the bear is causing mass havoc. Ulrich and Yumi proceed to Kadic to evacuate the school. Odd and Aelita are going down the tunnel when a Megatank rolls in, and in the process, they find the activated Tower. Although Aelita could deactivate it then and there, Odd decides they should kill the Megatank first. On Earth, Ulrich goes into the gym, and bumps into Jim, who tells him to look better next time. After bumping into Sissi, the beauty contest starts, so she leaves while her cronies laugh for some reason. Sissi goes up to the stage and starts bumping into the other candidates, but before anything can proceed, Ulrich grabs the mike and tells them they should evacuate because of the teddy bear. Sissi then says its all a trick to stop her from winning, but then the teddy bear attacks, and the students are all sent screaming. In Lyoko, Odd kills the Megatank and Aelita enters the Tower, and enters the code just as the bear prepares to pulverize Ulrich. Yumi runs in and hugs Ulrich, thankful of his safety, and they both blush as a Return to the Past envelops everything. Back in time, Milly asks Ulrich to the dance, he agrees, and Yumi decides to go with Odd. Sissi, outraged, screams at him, and he then tells him if she gets smarter soon, he'll go out with her too. As Sissi starts walking out, Tamiya records her angry expression, saying it's a super scoop. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is the same as the English. *The activated Tower's red aura is particularly faint in this episode. *The loading time for Odd to get into Lyoko is only a bit less than a second. In later episodes it is 2–3 seconds. *Odd says "Impact" after defeating the Megatank. After this episode, this line would be used exclusively by Ulrich. *When Ulrich and Yumi run away from the teddy bear at one point a car with Mercedes Benz logos on its tires can be seen on the foreground. *This episode is the real first appearance of X.A.N.A. *First of two episodes in which Odd was voiced by Christophe Callabero. *First of three episodes in which Sissi was voiced by Christine Flowers. *Lyoko Warriors: Odd (First appearance, production wise) *Sector: Desert (First appearance, production wise) *Monsters: Kankrelats (First appearance, production wise)/ Megatank (First appearance, production wise) *This episode was adapted into book format in The Adventure Begins. *This episode was included in X.A.N.A. Unleashed. Errors *On Cartoon Network.com the name of this episode is Teddygodzilla (possibly mistaken from Code Lyoko the Adventure begins with the name error Teddy-Godzilla). *When Jeremie is loading Odd's Lyoko ID Card, all of the other cards are all of Odd's instead of Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita. *It is very unlikely that Ulrich would beat the teddy bear to Yumi's house since he was simpily following the bear tracks. *When the Kankrelats are first seen, there are only four of them, but soon after that all five are seen. Gallery Episode The high-resolution upscale and subtitling of this video was realized by the work of The Foxtrot Fanatics, a dedicated group of Code Lyoko fans. Learn more at https://cltp.codelyoko.com Channel Link: https://www.youtube.com/TheCodeLyokoArchives Join the conversation at https://reddit.com/r/codelyoko Disclaimer: Code Lyoko is the property of Mediatoon, Mediatoon USA, and Dargaud Inc. Please support the official release. ca:Un godzilla de peluix es:Osito Godzilla fi:Nallekarhu hyökkää fr:Teddygozilla gl:Godzilla, o oso de peluche it:Il mostro di peluche pl:Odcinek 1 "Miś Gozilla" pt:Urso de peluche Godzilla ro:Ursuleţul uriaş ru:Мишка - Годзила sr:Џиновски меда Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Teddygozilla Category:Code Lyoko